Occupant supports such as stretchers include a frame and a deck assembly supported on the frame. In some occupant supports the deck assembly includes two or more deck sections, at least one of which can be oriented to an angular orientation most suitable for the occupant of the stretcher. In one example a stretcher includes an orientation adjustable thigh section and an orientation adjustable calf section whose orientation is a function of the orientation of the thigh section. Various mechanical arrangements have been used to effect the orientation adjustment. Nevertheless, manufacturers continue to seek alternatives that are reliable, simple, and easy to use.